


Ocean’s Embrace

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance War Campaign, Almost M/F/F kinda, F/M, Lust for arcane, Multi, Nazjatar, Nazjatar intro, POV Second Person, Pansexual Character, Physically just F/M, Polyamory, Sexy Friendship, Smut, Voice Kink, World Quests, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, arcane magic, corny oceanic metaphors, drooling over Azshara, night elf mage, old god whispers, you - Freeform, you are easily swept along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Your adventures continue, young night elf mage; this time to the depths of the ocean. You have a certain weakness when it comes to Queen Azshara but you try not to submit to her charms (too much). The threesome will meet again in the next part.
Relationships: Azshara (Warcraft)/You, Flynn Fairwind/You
Series: Tripping on Azerite [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233917
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Ocean’s Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gray and Toshi, your ideas are in this as lil easter eggs.

The spooky whispers have strengthened. You even got rid of the Gift in one panicked evening, asking the tidesage brother to remove it from your forehead. But it feels like it didn’t change much, every time near the ocean you can hear them taunting and tempting you. In the Crucible of Storms the voices were nearly overwhelming, but you and your team of experienced adventurers defeated the monstrosities there after a long fight. This has left you a bit shaken and the Spymaster can see it when you go meet him on Wind’s Redemption.

“You look like you’ve seen a tentacle monster. What is it, hero?”

“Oh, I have, but it’s not that. I... hate knowing it was my fault that Sylvanas got the blade and, well, I hear these whispers everywhere…”

“Everywhere?” He raises a brow. “Do tell. We have special cells for the affected.”

“You’d like to see me shackled again, wouldn’t you? The voices come from the waters and the tidesages can hear them too so at least I would have some company if you decide to lock us up. I went to this island off the coast of Stormsong Valley where the tentacly architecture should have warned me of what was inside that old temple. We managed to defeat these Old God servants but something is coming and it makes me a bit nervous.”

“You’ve been possessed once, it leaves a scar.” His smile is sympathetic.

“So you have forgiven me about the twenty or so assassins in our bedroom the other time?”

“Ahem. King Greymane here has a task for you, champion. It’s urgent.” You grin to his deadpan face that shows he’s getting accustomed to being embarrassed in public. You turn around and nod politely to the grey-haired worgen who’s in his old gentleman human form. 

“Good day, your majesty. How can I be of assistance?”

“We are going to eliminate the remains of the Horde fleet that Spymaster Shaw tells me are departing soon from Zuldazar. The cursed Blightcaller is leading them and I want to see him dead, for good this time. Killing him will be a devastating blow to the Banshee. We are ready to set sail. Are you?”

“Oh! Yes I am. Let’s go!” You are eager to make up for your mistakes and if Master Mathias is coming along the trip won’t have a dull moment. You go below deck to leave your heavy backpack and return to see the sails being hoisted up. To your utter, bitter disappointment you see Shaw standing on the pier among the farewell crowd. He waves at you, winking. You turn your head to see the Lord Admiral on the quarterdeck.

Oh, crap. Well, maybe it’s time to concentrate on work and not play for a while.

Some hours later you spot the fleet and start the chase. With the tidesages the Alliance ships move unnaturally fast but so do the Horde vessels. They must have the help of the Zandalari loas. Genn looks through the long spyglass and after a moment of searching he growls deep, startling you. There’s an explosion of fur and roaring, and after the magical dust settles a huge grey wolfman stands in front of you. His clothes must be tailor made to be extremely stretchy.

“I can see him! The Queen’s Hand is in the first ship! Move faster! We’ve got them!” To you he snarls in a low voice: “Nice work, champion. He is holding the Blade of the Black Empire like a compass. Something’s up with that and I really wish you hadn’t given it to them.”

And there you were thinking the worgen rage kind of hot. “Hey, I have said repeatedly that it really wasn’t up to me –”

“Keep on them! We cannot let them escape!” he yells, ignoring you. The ocean becomes stormy all of a sudden. Your fleet is almost catching up with the Horde.

And then an enormous pillar of water and light roars skywards in front of Nathanos’ ship and the ocean opens up, creating a vast cauldron of sheer drop down to what used to be ocean floor. The marines and soldiers try to steer the ship but it’s too late, the pull of the vortex and the rushing water is too great. All the vessels, Alliance and Horde alike, tumble down the spontaneous waterfall sending dozens to their death.

You wake up drenched, lying in shallow water, head aching. In the last seconds of the fall you popped as many slow fall spells on your allies as you possibly could, nearly forgetting yourself in the panic. You look around and what you see blows your mind.

The wrecked ship is stuck on a ledge of huge corals that resemble old trees. There are lifeless soldiers everywhere but some have survived like you. Ahead you see the worgen king fighting two naga. In your ears you hear a jingling laughter, the kind that would make you weak in the knees if you weren’t already lying down. You cast some powerful fire spells to aid Genn and drag yourself on your feet.

“So many dead”, he sighs, desperation taking hold and spreading to you. _The depths are my domain. Deeper, even deeper,_ had the voice whispered in the Crucible. Is this a trap the Old One and the damn seductive Xal’atath have lured you into? Oh, how stupid and helpless you feel!

“Hero, let’s go to the ledge, Jaina has some plan for us all to descend safely down to the ocean floor.”

You bow to the mighty mage and she nods at you, clearly having been informed of your role in the unfortunate proceedings. Your reputation is never getting better with her, is it? Lucky for you there’s also compassion in her eyes as she creates a spell for everyone to slide down without harm.

You, Genn, Jaina and the illustrious General Shandris Feathermoon – with whom you are a bit starstruck and speechless for most of the time – fight your way through the naga forces. You must find shelter for the small group of soldiers that were left by the remains of the ship to defend themselves and the wounded. After some travelling you see an army too big for the four of you. Priscilla Ashvane is among them.

“How dare she! The Horde seems to be recruiting just about anyone”, Jaina huffs. “I sense a source of great power up ahead, come with me.”

A fishlike humanoid soldier greatly resembling the Jinyu saves you from a sea snake and after some introductory chatting you decide to trust him and follow to his camp. On your way there the buzzing in your ears intensifies and you hear the whispers once more.

“I think we should be very careful, Lord Admiral. I feel –”

You are interrupted by a vision mightier than any mage you know, including yourself on Azerite, could have conjured. An ethereal form of a being that’s half high elf, half naga appears in front of you and when she speaks your knees turn to jelly. _Elune help me,_ you whisper under your breath.

_“Ah, good. Our guests have arrived. I must say that was a delightfully dramatic entrance.”_

You realize who it is and everything clicks into place. “Azshara!” You are too young an elf to have ever met her when she walked the earth but you’ve heard all the stories countless times. It’s thanks to her you have the Arcane to wield; you have carried her legacy through the years when most night elves shunned you and your fellow students. Even if it’s merely a mirrored image of her the power you can feel and the allure of her voice fills you with adoration.

“Champion! What is it?” Genn grunts. Your party is frozen in their steps, unable to move but you seem to float like the water was still there. You feel an overwhelming urge to somehow show your reverence to the ruler of all elves. She notices this.

_“You know me, child. A pleasure to meet you. Behold, the wonders of Nazjatar. The finest sight your eyes will ever behold… and the last.”_ The tentacle-like appendages on her head stir menacingly. She has four arms on her body and extra eyes, clearly a gift from the Old God. 

Jaina tries to cast a group teleport spell but everything is blocked by the fairest queen of all time, the most enchanting and powerful elf there ever was and ever will be. She laughs, the wonderful sound sending shivers of pleasure through your mesmerized being.

_“Please, do stay. Explore all the comforts my kingdom has to offer. I will hold the waters at bay… so long as I remain entertained.”_ Her image disappears releasing you all from the spell. Yeah, she was said to be endlessly hedonistic and peacocks have nothing on her in vanity.

“Azshara, perhaps the most powerful sorceress the world has ever known”, Jaina sighs.

The fishman takes you to his village. The people there are called Waveblade ankoan and this is the first time they have to breathe air. Very adaptable gills apparently, they don’t seem to be suffering at all after the drastic change in their climate. You wonder fleetingly are all their females flat-breasted and deep voiced but forget the whole thing when you find out Azshara has the Tidestone of Golganneth that you helped save some years ago.

“Champion, assist our new allies until we find a way to get the Tidestone”, Genn orders, settling inside an old elven building that’s been underwater for thousands of years and looks like it too. The Lord Admiral watches you thoughtfully. 

“Can we trust you, mage? I wonder. Shandris has told me you are very young, but we humans don’t feel the Arcane as… lustfully as you do. The Well has left your kin thirsty and Azshara herself is a walking – sorry, _slithering_ – beacon of that energy. Can you promise us not to let her lure you in?”

You know she speaks the truth but it still stings. “She has charisma, I admit it. But whatever I’ve done – and in what manner – I remain loyal to the Alliance, Lady Proudmoore.” You bow and leave before your flushed face reveals just how difficult resisting the Queen is for you. Usually you distract yourself from any problems like this with something even more powerful, like, say, a huge bottle of Kul Tiran tripel or better yet, a roll in the sheets with your strong, muscular, moustached lovers, damn them for staying behind in Boralus. And drinking on the job just won’t do.

You go around asking for tasks and the ankoan demand you take a hunter of their tribe with you. Grudgingly you agree, knowing your self-control will be tested if the bugger chatters too much or decides to pull more enemies to you than you can handle. Hunter Akana proves to be as annoying as he is efficient, which balances the burden just a bit.

You go hunt in the nearby naga settlement, and by that you mean kill boisterously for the good of the community. Around the camp there are cages, slimy and green and black for all the seaweed that’s now being subjected to air and sunlight after thousands of years. The smell alone would work as a repellent against intruders. There are captives in some of the crude prisons.

A familiar human voice yells at you from inside one of them.

“Thank the Tides, mate! I have no idea if I’m hallucinating or not but you are a sight for sore eyes. And healthy eyes. And every possible eye except those the queen has on her forehead. Oh, it was horrible! She has tentacles on her head!”

_“Flynn?!”_

“In the flesh! Barely. I think. Please get me out of here, sweetheart.” His voice trembles but the dear sailor still grins like a salesperson of enchanted brooms.

“Of course. Let me slice some fish to find out who ate your cage key. No offence, Akana.”

“None taken, champion. I am with you.”

Five naga kills later you find the right key and together you open every cage that has a human prisoner. You almost free some orcs too but given your bad reputation in the Proudmoore books you decide against it.

“How can you be here? Did you stow away in our ship?” you ask, hugging him tight.

“What? No! I was... on a holiday. One moment I’m minding my own business on this island I hadn’t told anyone about – yet, mind you! I would have, eventually, after verifying if it had any trea– any _Azerite_ on it. And suddenly the bloody ocean just disappears around me, my ship’s gone and when I finally managed to lower myself here the naga attack and trap me.”

“Oh poor darling. Come with me, I’ll take care of you. Akana, do you mind delivering the message to Mezzamere that we killed a fair amount of your enemy today? My friend and I have some important matters to discuss.”

“Of course. Thank you for your aid.” He flies off with his waveray mount that hasn’t been informed about the water not really being there anymore. It must be some spell Azhara has over the whole area.

“We have to stop meeting like this. You constantly saving me from all kinds of troubles is starting to get on my masculine pride. So the Admiralty came here after the… phenomenon? Really quick response, I must say.” He picks most of the seaweed off his beloved coat and tidies his facial hair.

“Nope, we kind of… no, that is, I actually… oh fuck, what a mess. Come, let’s find a safer place to talk, I’ll tell you the whole story.” You summon your Prismatic Disc and Flynn hops on, relieved to be off the ground. Ocean floor. Whatever.

“And you are the perfect flavor of a man, dear captain. Never doubt that”, you tell him the truth, nudging him in the ribs with a flirtatious wink.

“Oh, I know. But I do owe you big time, mate.”

“Nah. I know you’d do the same for me and more.”

Flying about looking for a nice hiding place you pass a tortollan sitting on a coral cliff so well camouflaged among the green and muddy tones that you only notice him when he waves at you.

“Hey, hey, mage! Remember old Toki? Could you help me by killing those naga at that camp down there? They are blocking my way to a cave I want to explore.”

Your first instinct is to say “why me” but then you _are_ the errant hero everyone looks up to or at least expects to help them. By doing their _errands_. Someone must have misspelled something in your SI:7 files.

“They took your swords, right?” you ask your non-fish companion. Flynn nods with a grin and a shrug, apologetic.

“Fine. You wouldn’t happen to have a sword you could give us as a reward, would you, Toki?”

“Why, I think I might find something suitable from my bags. Let me look for it while you youngsters go about the business, hmm?”

“I must admit, after a day of sailing only to end up falling to an underwater trap with the whole fleet and some fifty naga kills later I could use a small break, but I guess a bit more murderin’ won’t kill us.”

“You’ve clearly been around me too much, champion”, Flynn laughs.

You are swift, efficient and ruthless, burning through scaly serpent humanoids like fish snacks made by a goblin chef. The task makes you hungry. Flynn gets an old sword and you some gold coins from the ancient wanderer’s spacious shell.

After some searching you find a lopsided Kaldorei building probably thousands of years old, small enough for you to defend if anyone happens to come by. There, hiding on the second floor under a dome shaped roof that has only a small hole in it, you sit down and relax. You conjure some mana bread and Flynn eats it hungrily, eyes twinkling with appreciation. Biting into your own bun you tell him everything. With Arcane imagery to show all the necessary bits.

“All right, emissary of the Alliance. Let me just tell you that by the sound of it, if _I_ had met a blade that talked like that and looked like that I too would have ended up doing any sort of favors to it, not minding at all that hooking up with cutlery might hurt somewhat. I mean, _damn.”_ He’s lying on his jacket ripe for a nap. The floor is thus inclined that you are snugly huddled on the junction of the wall and the floor.

“Yeah, well, I still need to make it right somehow.” You motion him to lay his head on your lap and like a happy cat he complies, his content hum nearing a purr. You caress his auburn hair slowly, falling deep in thought, letting the poor beaten up captive have his rest.

“I would have wanted to see Shaw’s face when those assassins barged into your room”, he chuckles, falling asleep after saying that. _Mmm, me too,_ you smile to yourself. Shaw had his back on you when that happened but he did seem a bit stiff.

An hour later Flynn wakes up to the same sound that startles you from your contemplation. Someone is yelling something in broken Common, repeating the same in perfect if a bit hissing Darnassian which you understand better. It’s a challenge. But to whom? The two of you peek out from a crack in the marble wall. There’s a huge male naga with a spear the size of your grandmother in his hand. How did he even know there were people in this abandoned house?

“It’s probably for me. Stay hidden”, you tell your handsome companion and run down the stairs. Stepping outside you buff yourself with a spell of increased intellect. What happens next, however, significantly lowers that particular trait in your brain: Azshara’s purring voice of a thousand mortal and divine delights makes you gasp as your thighs get slick.

_“There you are. One of my champions seeks to honor my name by bringing me your head. Who am I to deny him the pleasure? Come on, I am watching.”_

“Where the heck are you, anyway?” You look in all directions but have no idea where the voice is coming from. It feels like she’s inside your head. That’s about to be chopped off if it were up to that contestant.

_“You should start addressing me as is proper, young Kaldorei. I am your Queen, after all. Even if I stay in my palace I see and hear everything that’s happening in my realm. Everything.”_

The naga officer attacks you head on and you scorch him as best you can, blinking away from time to time to avoid his weapon blows. He’s strong and it takes a while but eventually he gets tired and slow, his scales darkened by your Fire spells. You push all your spell power into the last strike and he falls, crying out the Queen’s name. You realize you are bleeding from a wound in your arm but you don’t feel any pain – it only heightens your lust that has been bugging you ever since you stepped into this underwater queendom. You can sense the magic around here, sometimes weaker, in some places so strong it makes you sizzle with hunger. It’s the strongest in the north and you assume that’s where her palace is.

_“Well done. By eliminating the weak from my ranks you are doing me a favor. You do know you will serve me eventually?”_

You shiver with the pleasure her power sends through you. “Yeah, well. It is not this day.”

_“How delightfully defiant. Breaking you will be fun.”_

You return to the hideout upstairs. Captain Fairwind has been watching the duel and he cheers. “Damn, mate! You were magnificent!”

“Damn this place.” You drop your epic staff on the floor.

“What, what is it? Did you hurt yourself? Hey, you are bleeding. Come ‘ere, luv, lemme take care of you.” He finds some wound salve from the endless pockets of his favorite coat.

“Oh, _would you?”_ And he hears in your voice what sort of healing you are in need of. Your heart races, your head feels silly and your panties are totally creamed. “That Queen makes me crazy. You remember how Azerite affected us? It’s like that with her Arcane radiation and her cursed, blessed sensual voice, except without the boost to the brain.”

You flump down on the floor and lie on your back, not exhausted but somehow mentally _shredded._ Flynn tilts his head, smirking. “So basically what you are saying is you are stupid and horny right now?”

You giggle. “Pretty much. Could we just, you know–”

“Oh, absolutely, sweetheart. But I really, _really_ need a bath. I was in the cage for hours and hours. After sweating on that island for two days. The salt water helps only so much.”

You raise your hand, a flash of purplish white spell whooshes over him, and he’s clean and refreshed under his clothes. “There. But I do like your one-and-a-half-day scent. And that stubble.”

“Thanks, luv.” He drops his overcoat, his sword, his belts. He kneels down at your ankles and slides his hands under your robe hems. You sigh deep, the touch feeling particularly good when in this state of bloodlust, magic addiction and heat. His calloused palms caress over your thighs slowly until reaching your panties that he pulls off with your co-operation.

Flynn buries his face in your crotch and his agile, loving tongue opens your nether lips and finds your gleaming underwater pearl swollen and yearning for licks. You moan when he eats you more eager than the mana bun earlier, deep tongued mouthfuls to soothe your aching need, murmuring how he loves your taste. His facial hair prickles against your sensitive flesh. He knows all your favorite spots, knows precisely how to get you off. You arch your back feeling the wave rushing up in you. 

_“Thaaat’s the spirit, human. Worship her like she deserves to be worshipped.”_

You both yell in alarm and surprise, looking at each other and above you and around you. _Curse that meddling mother of Krakens!_ But you won’t dare insult her, you are breathing and undrowned only by her mercy. 

_“Oh, do not stop on my account. She needs much more and I dare say you do too, human.”_ Azshara’s syrupy teasing annoys and arouses you on equal measure. You glance at Flynn who seems to be doing fine despite the chance of unsolicited tentacles increasing. You notice through his pants his enthusiasm hasn't subsided either.

“Well, we can’t disappoint her, can we?” You give in and shrug, pulling your robe off over your head. Seeing your naked beauty distracts your lover enough for him to forget half of his fear.

“If she’s joining, I’m out. And I mean out cold. I can’t bear any more tentacles”, he announces, glancing towards the small patch of blue sky that’s visible through the hole in the dome. There’s nothing there to see, only her disembodied voice hovers around the room or inside your heads. “I mean, she’s hot in her very peculiar naga way but I wouldn’t feel... comfortable around... royalty”, he adds, trying to be polite in case she really hears everything.

You caress his handsome face soothingly and kiss him deep on the lips that taste of the ocean and you. His tongue replies that he’s ready to forget the horrors and go with the flow. You lie back. “We are in this now, better make the best of it and enjoy, right?”

“I guess”, he shrugs and returns to his task that was nearly at the end of the first phase. His mouth glides on your softness ferociously, accompanied by obscene slurpy noises. You are there in seconds. The Arcane in you explodes like it were trapped again and all the colors of the cosmos flare in your mind. You must have cursed for your lover laughs against your clit.

”Is that what broke the Manor’s defences? No wonder. My ears are ringing.”

“Come here, sailor”, you breathe, wanting more. Flynn takes off his pants in haste freeing his magnificently agreeable length and crawls into your welcoming embrace. He slides over your heat, teasing, aiming to push in on the next sweep of his hips. You grab his arms, sinking your nails in them.

“She sure got you in a state, darling.”

_“No, no, no, that’s not how it’s done in my realm. Be the queen, subdue him.”_

“Mmm. I don’t mind if I do”, you hum and flip your positions easily like the adrenaline-filled hero you are. It’s not hard to obey her when she’s only playing, easy to forget the threat of getting drowned if you cease to amuse her. And you have to admit, on some level the danger also turns you on. Knowing her reputation you are convinced you can offer her a show that will please her tastes. The captain grunts and obliges with his usual flexibility. You need to keep him entertained too, so he wouldn’t remember the sea monsters with too many arms.

Crawling downwards on him you let your breasts rub against his chest hair and tummy until you bump into the eagerly protruding spear between his legs. You enclose the engorged head wetly in your mouth, licking around it, gripping the base and balls with fingers sizzling with the overflowing magic. Flynn gasps, laughing.

“Are we tripping on Azerite again?”

“No, this is Arcane. But you are right, it’s practically the same”, you smile and swallow him. His hips buckle up and you press your other palm on his abdomen, settling him down. You slide down the shaft slowly and wetly, directing the tickle of spells from the root up to meet your lips and he’s nearly delirious after a moment in that treatment.

“Oh – wow – that’s – ooh, careful, luv, I’m about to –”

_“Your subordinate needs some discipline, young mage”,_ Azshara’s voice drawls. You look up. Flynn’s surrendered expression is the most delicious thing.

“Not yet you aren’t”, you purr and restrain his rising sap with a simple spell and a snug grip. Flynn moans, and you hear a distant laughter, like bells. You sit up and mount him, delighting in the feel of his girth gliding in, stretching your walls, pushing you towards deeper pleasure. You love the look on Flynn’s face, adoring and breathless with lust. You ride him nudging your hips sharply, short fast movements that hit you perfectly on the sweetest spot. The captain watches you through half-lidded eyes. He places his palms on your thighs and pushes up to meet you, making you cry out. You dispel the block on him but the Queen of the oceans seems to have decided to prolong it. He’s gasping now and you’re teetering on the edge with him.

“My sovereign – please – let him join me –”

Azshara seems to accept your plead as an apology for your earlier rudeness. _“Good, I’m pleased. Come”,_ she whispers in your ears and you shatter beautifully as your pace falters, _“yes, let the waves rise in you.”_

The captain moans deep and you are both tossed into the depths of pleasure with sensations as strong as when on Azerite. This doesn’t count as giving in, surely?

_“You have entertained me well, young Kaldorei. I will allow you to return to your camp unharmed.”_

Something shifts in the atmosphere, like a pressure in the air or a continuous sound that you only notice once it’s gone. You sigh, relieved in several ways. 

“We should get Shaw to try the magic, don’t you agree? Last time he refused to join us, the dutiful bugger”, Flynn grins, perfectly relaxed under you as well.

“Absolutely. I’m sure he'll be asked to come here at some point and the place is bursting with Azerite.”

It would be wonderful to be together again, all three of you.


End file.
